


A lonely, looping record.

by PepNpaps



Series: These tales of mine. [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing in the after life, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Slow Dancing, The capa and the croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: They finally get their dance.





	A lonely, looping record.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an little idea I got whilst listening to some stuff from “the caretaker” and looking at fics.

_ Nanny ash was many things. Strict, poised and wise. She was also intimidating, malicious and terrifying.  _

_ Many of the stuff feared the elderly women, though some saw through her harsher layers. Finding the mournful women  underneath.  _

_ You see, a decade ago she lost someone dear to her. A man who was unlike any other. One who live through war with grace and faced hell with a smile.  _

"Nanny?" A pale, lean Man whispers from his spot beside her .

"Yes, warlock? “ the tired red head hums, turning her head to gaze at the man.

And for a moment, the thirty year old felt twenty five years younger. Staring up at the women who seem fueled by the flame of hell, who, in a rare moment, allow herself to skip from her heinous persona and reveal that she is indeed human. 

_She felt anger, she felt fear, she felt joy, she felt love, and she felt loss_. 

"Are you okay?" Warlock wonders,

For a moment, a faint smile lingers on the serpents face before fluttering away once more. 

"Yes, my little hellspawn," The older women pause shifting her gaze from Warlock to the Garden, "just thinking,”

A moment of silence pass between the two. The pair gazing off into the garden, taken back to a time before.

"We can visit him if you want to," Warlock offers, looking to the sleeping babe in Ashtoreth's arms. 

“Perhaps..."

_ Warlock, now an adult with his own spawn to tend to. Of course contacted his old nanny for help, not trusting anyone else to tend to his young whilst he worked. _

_ At least that's what he tells her. You see he worried for her. Though she wasn't his mother, she was family. She was with them through thick and thin. _

_She held his mother when she mourned for his unborn little sister. Captured his first steps and distracted them through those drills._

_She was a foundry. _

"Warlock, I might retire for the night my dear," the dear nanny whispers, cautiously hanging the wane to Warlock, who in turn whispers a gentle, "Sleep well ma'am, we'll see you in the morning." 

With a smile and a nod. Ashtoreth slips off of the veranda, traveling through the garden to the cottage. Following the stone path with spiritual familiarity. 

* * *

Tipping the needle into the worn out record player, Ms Ashtoreth felt her body sink into the old, floral couch. Her eyes fluttering close as she slowly drifts to sleep.

_ The room was barren. a calming gradual gradient of greys and blues. Well, barren except for a ling phonograph. Of which hummed a slow tune. _

_ “Hello my dear, “ a familiar voice whispers _

_ "Francis? Is that really you? tears began to well within the women’s eyes. _

_ Before her stood a figure, a round young man. As he had been many years ago. _

_ A fond sob leaves her, as she wraps her arms around the stout man, “ I’m sorry I took so long.” _

_"Would’ve wait forever my love," The gardener hums, cupping the red heads cheek, gazing at her like she hung the stars.  _

_ May I have this dance? _

_ of course _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/j_rEHstx7v4  
https://youtu.be/LL998ajnjN4  
https://youtu.be/gxI3t67cspw
> 
> This escaped me a little, it started out as a little night story. 
> 
> Once again my dears please tell me what you think?


End file.
